


Ranger

by Hawkster94



Series: The Talon Universe's short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkster94/pseuds/Hawkster94
Summary: A young Ranger initiate takes on a contract hit against a mad killer.
Series: The Talon Universe's short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185740





	1. ONE

**ONE:**

**November 2nd, 2500  
Purgatory’s End, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors  
  
**The stench permeates all across the walkways leading up to Purgatory’s End, a club nestled in Koroban. Once a mining space station, it has become a hub world for outlaws, pirates, smugglers, and any sorts of scum gravitating to the place  
  
That isn’t any surprise, though. The Tartarus Sectors itself is a wild place teeming with outlaw, piracy, and smuggling activities across the sectors. Death is a usual acquaintance around these parts  
  
The entrance to Purgatory’s End was guarded by two individuals. They did their usual duty, keeping the usual comers in line. However, a certain newcomer caught their attention.  
  
The newcomer was cloaked, making it hard to discern her figure. But you could catch glimpses of intricate armor with webbing across the knees.  
  
The woman herself looked young, except her face and demeanor would make you think differently--a tight jaw. Dark, intense eyes. Sharply cut dark hair, and of course, a furrowed brow with very sharp eyebrows to match  
  
And to complete the battle-scarred motif, two scars on her left cheek, as well as two on her eyebrow  
  
If anything, this newcomer had seen her fair of action.  
  
“Sorry, buddy, all patrons must wait in line” One of the guards gestured at her. The newcomer took a trinket from her cloak’s pocket to present a crest to the guards. The crest itself looked like a symbol of a Falcon soaring with a sword at its side paired with a laurel of a red rose underneath.  
  
The expression of guards changed to grimace. The newcomer wasn’t some patron. She is a Ranger and she’s here for business.  
  
“Alright. Head to the bar, I’ll call one of our guys to escort you to the boss as soon as possible” The other guard gestured at her to head inside Purgatory’s End. The Ranger nodded and went inside, ignoring the complaints from other patrons who were waiting in line.  
  
The Ranger made her stroll towards the bar. She made note of the patrons in the dark hallway looking at her, though she ignored their sights.  
  
The bar is seated right next to the strip club. The looming lights and flashing strobes made a heavy wave through the interior. Different kinds of strippers from different species making their moves to entertain their patrons.  
  
But The Ranger wasn’t interested in sitting down and watching a stripper doing her moves and paying for her time. She put herself on the stool, looking intently at the barkeeper.  
  
“What can I get you?” The barkeeper asked. The Ranger gestured at him using two fingers, indicating she wanted two glasses for drinks. The barkeeper nodded, preparing two glasses.  
  
She peeked over her shoulder, looking at a pair of thugs glancing at her with hatred in their eyes. It looked as if they were about to make some trouble.  
  
“Some folks around here are always looking to make some fights. If I were you, Ranger, I’d make it as fast and clean as possible. Breaking their arm might help them think twice.” The barkeep gestured as he handed over the drinks to her. She looked back to the two glasses, indulging in her drink.  
  
Soon enough, the two thugs would move close to the Ranger, “Your kind is not welcome here.” One of them snarled. They were reptilian, scales across the body. They were muscled too and looked like they were looking for trouble Ignoring their insults, the Ranger continued her sipping.  
  
“Hey! Ya deaf or what?” The other thug put his hand on the Ranger’s shoulder. It would be a mistake as the Ranger quickly swirls punches him in the nose to stagger him. She dodged a punch from the other thug, staggering him through punching his stomach, then restraining him by the neck.  
  
The restrained thug was trying to resist, but the Ranger wouldn’t have it. She twisted one of his arms, breaking it. He could not help but yelp in pain.  
  
The crescendo of the music and the dances never stopped either. And just as the restrained thug’s buddy was about to help, the barkeep smashed him in the head with a bottle, breaking it. He would fall down unconscious.  
  
“Just… just let me go, freak. I won’t fight you again” The restrained thug was pleading. He’s still yelping while the Ranger holds him. “Then do me a solid and leave the bar right now” She demanded  
  
“Hey! What’s going around here?” A guard came in to see what’s the commotion  
  
The Ranger glanced behind her to see the guard, pushing the thug she restrained to the floor. “Had a bit of a tussle while I was drinking, guardsman. I’ve dealt with them”  
  
The guard looked at her intently. As if to scan her. Indeed, she is the person their boss was looking for.  
  
“My boss wants to see you. Follow me.” The guardsman gestured at the Ranger. The Ranger nods and follows the guard’s lead. **  
**


	2. TWO

**TWO:**

**November 2nd, 2500** **  
** **Neron’s Office, Purgatory’s End, Koroban** **  
** **  
** Within a couple of minutes, the Ranger was escorted to the office of the guardsmen’s boss: Neron. Observing the scenery, the office was quite grimy and got scratches over the walls. The walls themselves were adorned with shelves filled with trinkets, weapons, anything a crime lord would want to have. The weapons were a selection of firearms that were manufactured in the mid-2470s. The trinkets themselves were a collection of lavish baubles, dog tags, and old holo-tabs   
  
But her focus is on Neron. A hard glance at him showing a Vernussian. Not just your average Vernussian, but one that has seen a lot and done a lot. Heavy scars dripping his right cheek. Gray skin tone complimenting the dim lights of his office. Like his species, his eyes were fluorescent blue with two ears on each side, and small tentacles near the ears that are adorned with small rings.   
  
Vernussians are mostly known to be fanatically loyal to their way of life and their religion, so it is uncommon for a member of the species to be a crime lord.   
  
“So, I heard you put those two Kreok thugs in their place a few minutes ago. I’d have assumed you were just a drifter earlier on, but I suppose assumptions aren’t always good, eh?” Neron began his talk. The Ranger was still silent as if she’s studying him.   
  
Puzzled, he palmed himself on the forehead, “Ah, where are my manners? Neron of the Koroban Syndicate, at your service. And you are?”   
  
The Ranger begins to talk, standing like she’s ready to make a statement, “Kate Hawkins. But it’s best if you refer me as Ranger Hawk”   
  
Neron nodded. He studied Hawk’s armor. It looked ready for combat, in spite of being basic as it is.    
  
“I assume you’re an initiate, yes?”   
  
Hawk nodded, “My superiors have tasked me to make acquaintance with you as part of my undercover training. Whatever that means”   
  
Neron swirls his chair, understanding the situation. A couple of seconds later, he looks back “Yeah, I suppose I could do that. Unfortunately, I have a problem that needs to be solved”.   
  
Hawk chuckles and sits down to listen, “Why am I not surprised?”

  
Neron sighed, ready to make his speech “I assume you already know that Koroban and the Tartarus Sectors are a harsh place and you need to cut your teeth in to survive, so no need to brief you on the history of the region”.   
  
“So… as you might already know, you’re sitting on my own territory. Everyone who makes business here pay their tolls to me. I treat them fair and they give me results when needed. Even mercs come to pay their respects to me from time to time”   
  
“Unfortunately, one mercenary by the name of Long Silver has been causing me trouble to no end. He’s human like you, Ranger. He used to purport himself as the noble merc, only killing low-lives. But I guess he got drunk on bloodlust, so he went to killing indiscriminately. Civilians, businessmen, merchants, whatever. Anyone is a viable target for him. You help me kill him and I’ll get you to bigger and better things. Any questions?”   
  
Hawk asks, “Do you want me to kill him simply because he’s bad for business? Why not hire a merc to get rid of him?”   
  
Neron sighed, shaking his head “He’s not some average merc with lots of notches in his belt, Ranger. He’s a killing machine. Good with a pistol; can kill in the blink of an eye. Some have to tried to take him on, but none lived”   
  
Neron stood up, looking intently at the Ranger. “As for business…. It’s not just business, really. The civilians and other people who make an honest living in my territory? They find it harder to sleep soundly, especially since Silver likes to hunt them down like the Reaper. I may be some crime lord to you, but I care for those people and I want to keep them safe. You may be an initiate, Ranger. But you know a way or two with combat, and I’m confident that you’ll figure a way out to take him down”   
  
Hawk nodded clearly “Very well. I accept your terms”   
  
Neron cracked a faint smile, “That’s what I like to hear. Now, there are rumors that he’s hiding out in one of the abandoned docking sections. One survivor of his attacks by the name of Gron is in a medical shelter nearby and is being treated for shock. He should be able to tell you what he can”   
  
Hawk stands up from her chair, ready to take on the mission as she leaves.   
  
“Hawk!” Neron shouted   
  
She turned her head towards him, waiting to see what he has to say.    
  
“Should you succeed, I’ll set you up with a cozy apartment, 10k creds, and my gratitude” He barked at her. Hawk nodded and made her way out.   
  
Neron sat down, contemplating.  _ Walk softly, Ranger.  _ His thoughts of Hawk and the impending contract he assigned her to was keeping him distracted


	3. THREE

THREE:  
November 2nd, 2500  
Medical Shelter, Neron’s Territory, Koroban

The medical shelter was quiet save for a few patients currently under treatment. There wasn’t much noise to save the moans of pain from some of the patients in there. 

Ranger Hawk went there as per instructions from Neron. She glanced at the medical staff, asking them “Where can I find Gron?”

One medical staff member pointed her at the scaled Kreok sitting at a chair. His eyes looked dead inside and he was looking at the wall like he was looking at the darkest depths of the void

Hawk came and sat by him, “Gron, I presume?”

Startled, Gron twisted his head to the Ranger, “Oh… you’re a merc, yes? I presume… you’re here for Long Silver…”

Hawk nodded at him, “Take it slow and easy. And tell me everything you can” 

Gron huffed, then began to speak. “Me and my friends were doing scavenger things. There were talks of good salvage to be found in some of the abandoned docking stations. We went to one of them abandoned docks, looking for salvage. It was… quiet for a time… until I heard footsteps. Tried to warn my friends about it, but they didn’t listen. The footsteps… got louder, then within moments… my friends fell limp on the floor, bleeding. Then… I saw him…”

Hawk nodded at the story that Gron was telling her, then gestured him to continue. 

“As soon I saw him. He was wearing a vest with a sleeved shirt. And armored jeans. I caught a glance that he was wearing a hat, but I couldn’t tell. Not that I wanted to, as I wanted to run away as fast as possible. He tried to chase me, even using a rope thing to try and capture me, but I managed to elude him. While I was hiding… I heard the screams of my friends as Long Silver worked on them. Soon as I got out, I went to the medical shelter to be treated. Does… does any of that info help, stranger?”

Hawk grimaced behind her helmet. Low-lifes and criminals are a norm in Koroban, but Long Silver sounded more like a sadistic torturer in addition to a murderer. She noted to herself to keep on her toes once she takes him on

“Do you remember the designation of the abandoned docking station you and your friends went in?” Hawk asked. 

Gron grimaced “Not sure… I think I saw a decal at one of the pillars when I was there. It was… oh! Docking B-15. It was Docking B-15”

Hawk stood up, handing over credit chits to Gron “Here’s 1000 credit chits. Don’t get yourself in trouble now”

Gron’s eyes went wide, surprised at the generosity. “You… you serious? I don’t know what else to say. Thank you so much!”

Hawk gestured at Gron’s gratitude “Spend it wisely, yeah?”

Gron nodded “Of course, stranger. And if you are committed to taking on Long Silver, make him pay for his atrocities”

Hawk nodded, then left the medical shelter. Ready to pursue her mark.


	4. FOUR

**FOUR:**

**November 2nd, 2500** **  
** **Docking B-15, Koroban**

  
The rust and cobwebs filled this abandoned docking station. Once, it used to be a place to dock spaceships for many enterprises and individuals. Now, like the other abandoned docking stations, it became a hot-bed for salvagers. Though for Docking B-15, it's also a place where Long Silver lures his victims    
  
Observing the place, Hawk noted the sounds coming from some of the cranes. Her helmet’s heads-up display noted several items and equipment that could be used to sell. But she ignored that for later. She continued observing until she noticed a glint coming from one of the windows in the docking traffic tower in front of her.    
  
When instincts kicked in, she dived to a nearby shipping crate, avoiding the incoming shot that cracked the metal floor.   
  
“You avoided my shot. Most bounty hunters who came after me would rush in with no mind to tactics” A voice came from the traffic tower. Hawk peeked in to see the man himself leaping from the roof to the floor.    
  
It was as Gron told him. A long-sleeved shirt with an armored vest and brown pants. Intense eyes, gruff face, slicked-back hair, and deep scars running from his nose to lower cheek.    
  
“Long Silver. At your service. You may present yourself” The man himself barked in demand.    
  
Hawk came out of her cover, exposing herself to the murderer.   
  
“Hmm… intricate design for a basic armor. Webbings across the knee. And a helmet. You’re no ordinary bounty hunter or a merc. Then you must be one of those fabled Rangers. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance” He bowed himself to Hawk. Though the Ranger stood silent   
  
Noting the silence, he grunted “Not much for talking, are you? No matter. I presume you’re here to hunt me down. Don’t know why you’re willing to risk your life for people who aren’t worth risking for”   
  
Her hand was near the pistol in her holster, ready to make a strike. But for now, she waited to see if Long Silver is going to make his move or create a theatrical scene.    
  
“Used to work for these bastards. Collecting debts, killing low-lives, protecting civilians, that kind of shit.” He was moving, gesturing his hands.    
  
“Used to put myself into the noble merc ideal. Never take contracts on innocent people. Use my talents of killing for a noble purpose. But time taught me better. These people? They aren’t worth dirt. In fact, they’re less than dirt. Each and every last one of them is beholden to the will of this insidious syndicate”   
  
Hawk was rolling her eyes behind her helmet. Clearly, this guy has delusions of grandeur, and the more he spoke, the more she wanted to shoot him.    
  
“So I’m instigating my own guerilla war against them. Call me a murderer, a psycho, or a sadistic torturer. But if you see those civies and the other so-called honest folks living here, they’d sooner stab you in the back. I’m not killing them. I’m simply giving them a reprieve from this harsh reality they’re too blind to realize in”   
  
Hawk’s right hand was holding her pistol’s grip, ready to draw in any second.    
  
“But you’re not here to listen to me. You’re here to kill me. And I can promise you this: You kill me, another one will take my place sooner or later. So… with that, adieu!”   
  
He drew his two pistols a second before Hawk drew hers and fired two shots at her. One of the bullets flew past her while the other grazed her left leg. Meanwhile, Hawk pulled the trigger, leaving two projectiles to hit their mark, but they wouldn’t hit Silver as he dodged them.   
  
She dived to cover, peeking out to see if she can make an opening. A bullet whizzed nearby, forcing her to get back to cover. Agitated, she thought for a moment about what to do. Silver is in for the kill and he won’t stop until she lies in a pool of blood.    
  
Remembering one of her Ranger lessons from one of her instructors, she took her breath deeply and clicked a button from her left wrist. Ranger Hawk was cloaking, making her move with Silver none the wiser.  _ Your armor is your life. Use it wisely and no opponent will stand in your way. _   
  
As she got close to Silver, she fired two shots at his legs, staggering him as she dived into another cover nearby. Silver yelped in pain, but he managed to see a flicker of Hawk in her camo, so he shot twice, one putting grazing the back of her armor and the other grazing her abdomen.    
  
Breathing heavily, he barked at her. “Damn shame we fight each other as enemies. Could’ve used a Ranger like you!”   
  
Not having any of it, Hawk uncloaks, revealing herself to Silver. Then in a confident or perhaps reckless move, she moved out of cover and several projectiles came out of her pistol. Dozens of them came at Silver   
  
As quick as Long Silver is with his shots, and in spite of his shots grazing the Ranger, he fell limp as many of her shots hit straight to center mass. A pool of blood came out of his body.   
  
Clearly, he was dying and breathing his breaths of life. As Hawk got close, he tried to aim one of his pistols, but she tossed both of them aside. Coldly, she made one final shot. Straight through the head.   
  
The Ranger observed the area around her. She sighed as she leaves Silver’s corpse to rot.   
  
The mission has been accomplished. Citizens of Koroban could rest a little easier now.    



	5. FIVE

**FIVE:**

**November 5th, 2500** **  
** **Terra Apartments, Neron’s Territory, Koroban**

_ “In shocking news of the week, the spectre that has been haunting Koroban known as Long Silver was found dead yesterday evening local time when a lone scavenger came to the abandoned Docking B-15 Station. Rumors have it that a newcomer who came recently in the last couple of days was….” _ _   
_ _   
_ Neron turned off the TV as he sits down with Hawk on the sofa. Looking towards her, she was without her armor. Only wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. He noted at the sleek cybernetic left arm she has, but he preferred to drop the subject before asking her.    
  
He was smiling at her. Hawk was smiling back, at least slightly. “I’ll admit, I thought you were goddamn high when you sent me that evidence that he was dead. But I guess even a Ranger initiate has tricks up her sleeve”   
  
Hawk nodded at the crime bosses, “When I set my mind onto something, I see to it to the end”   
  
Neron chuckles, “A good mindset to have, especially considering the kind of business being dealt around here”   
  
He gets up from the sofa. Hawk gets up in return. He looked at her with some rightful pride, “You’ve done well, Hawk. I talked to your bosses and we’re ready to get our undercover partnership started in the next week”   
  
He brings his shaking hand, Hawk gladly accepts the notion. Neron pats her on the shoulder, “In the meantime, get yourself some rest for this week. You’ve earned it”   
  
A door flickers open and closes as Neron leaves her apartment.    
  
Hawk went to the bathroom of her apartment. It was quite snazzy. A shower room, a sink, and a balcony to admire the outside scenery. She looked herself into the mirror, smiling at herself.    
  
She may still be an initiate, but this will put her one step closer to become a Ranger.    
  
  
  


**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this s for quite a while now. Sci-fi has always been an inspiration and I've always wanted to tell stories within a universe of my own
> 
> Ranger is only the first short story out of many. And there are many more that I'm aiming to post in the coming days


End file.
